In general, a power storage field uses a packaged structure in which a plurality of battery packs is connected to each other in series and/or in parallel to obtain high power and/or high capacity electric energy.
In such a structure in which the plurality of battery packs is packaged, it is possible to vary the number of battery packs but it is difficult to control and manage each battery pack according to the increase in the number of battery packs. Accordingly, most battery management systems have a hierarchical structure in which a particular battery management system is set as a master and the remaining battery management systems are set as slaves. That is, each battery pack connected to each slave battery management system can be controlled and managed by controlling a plurality of slave battery management systems by a master battery management system.
At this time, in order to allow the master battery management system to more efficiently control each of the slave battery management systems, a technique for recognizing and identifying each slave battery management system is required. Further, a technique for uniquely identifying each slave battery management system even when the number of battery packs increases is required.